Ateam Shinobi
by maverick9871
Summary: The Sandaime heres the please of Naruto about not being treated fairly and about the accademy failing and decides to create an elite squad. This is their tale. Naruto A-team crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or A-team

A 9 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat on the swing at the accademy during lunch time and looked at the other kids in the court yard and as he looked around he saw a large group of girls around one figure and thought "_Sasuke Uchiha...people don't see him for him. All they see is the last Uchiha and some whisper behind his back the weakest who wasn't worth killing."_

Naruto turned his eyes away from Sasuke and continued to look at the kids and saw a kid with funky black hair punching a log and thought "_Rock Lee...another who is treated unfair because he can't use chakra and yet he's physically the strongest and fastest in thier class who could keep fighting long after the others either died or passed out."  
_

Naruto shook his head as he continue to look around and his eyes landed on a 3rd figure and thought "_Tenten Ookami, the most skilled kunoichi in the accademy in actual skills but they treat her like she's a freak because she rather fight then press flowers."_

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned and said "Jiji...what are you doing here." as he saw the Sandaime Hokage standing there.

The Sandaime said "I decided to take a walk through the village to stetch my legs and I came by the accademy to see what the future holds."

Naruto snorts and the Sandaime raised an eyebrow and asked "Something wrong Naruto."

Naruto glanced at him and asked "Truthfully."

The Sandaime nods looking curious and Naruto said "I think the accademy is a failure Jiji. The most skilled ninja here in the accademy are considered freaks by the other students and teachers and then there are those who can't be seen for who they really are and not what people think they are." causing the Sandaime to pale a little and thought "_Does he know."_ and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well lets look at that girl over there, Tenten. I sit by the window in my class so I can see what is going on outside when the other classes are training and every other girl in her class and my class can only make it 2, maybe 3 laps running before they are ready to pass out and they can't even hit the target half the time and Tenten not only out does each of them she actually keeps pace with the male students lap for lap and her accuracy with weapons is even better then the teachers and yet they mark her down in the middle to lower part of her class because she doesn't do the flower pressing lessons and the tea party crap. She is a kunoichi in training, not a call girl. I know that there are missions only girls can do and I know enough to guess what they have to do but come on Jiji, how often does a girl actually have to do those type of missions before they are at least a Chunnin and how long does it take to learn this cup goes there and that cup goes here and this flower means this and that flower means that. I hear the girls in my class talk about it and I probably could tell you every one of the meanings and the proper placement for the items and I've never even taken the classes just from hearing them talk about it the one time I actually wanted to hear what they learned. Once a Kunoichi actually gets old enough to do those mission she could take a simple class for 1 week and learn those things, not spend all these years doing them and becoming weaker and weaker."

The Sandaime frowned and said "You do make an interesting point."

Naruto said "And that is just one person, take that Lee kid over there, I know he can't use chakra so that does give him a disadvantage but I've seen teachers when I was standing in the hall actually open the door to their classrooms and tell him he could leave because the rest of the lessons they have in class will do him no good and he should just quit being a ninja...when the people teaching you doesn't believe in you then how are you suppose to believe in yourself. He's probably the strongest kid here physically and he is also the fastest here and I think the only person in the entire school who could match him for stamina is me and that is only barely. Yeah, I can see how he can't learn to use chakra but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be allowed to listen how other ninja do use it so he can learn ways to anticipate and counter when an enemy ninja does use it."

The Sandaime glanced at Lee who was still punching a log and then back over at Tenten and said "I guess I can see your point."

Naruto snorts and said "No you don't. If you did then you would do something about it. Look at Sasuke over there, everyone treats him like royalty because he's the last Uchiha but that isn't who he is, he's Sasuke Uchiha, an orphan just like Lee and me. He wants people to see him for him and not his family name and not as the last Uchiha or the one who was to weak to kill."

The Sandaime sighed and Naruto who was on a role said "Then there is the actual lessons Jiji. Let me ask you this, why do we have 7 chapters in our books about the Shodaime Hokage when all the important information on him could be put on one page like in those bingo books you let me read once. I mean, sure he helped found this village and he was the first leader but instead of having a whole chapter about that you could put it like this Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, co founder of Konoha, brother of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, Mokuton bloodline, earth, water, and wood element. Fought Madara Uchiha for position of Hokage and won even after Madara summoned the Kyuubi. Negotiated treaties with such and such villages. Trained the Sandaime Hokage of Hokage as his apprentice. There, end of important information. If having the ability to grow plants is so important then here." as he flashed through 2 handsigns and bent down and touched the ground and a few flowers and grass began to grow shocking the Sandaime.

Naruto sat back up and said "There, if being able to do that is so important then I should be respected like Sasuke is but I'm not. Hell, I could even do this." as he made another handsign the Sandaime recognised and to his shock Naruto shadow shot out to connect to Kiba who was several feet away and Kiba froze for a moment as Naruto raised his hand and Kiba did as well and slapped a girl on the ass who turned and slapped Kiba while screaming pervert.

Naruto winced cancelling the jutsu as he rubbed his cheek and said "Damn, didn't know I felt the pain also."

Off to the side Shikamaru who had glanced over when he heard the slap saw Kiba holding his face and saw the shadow retract from Kiba to Naruto who was rubbing his face as Kiba was screaming he didn't do it. Shikamaru eyes widen and thought "_VERY TROUBLESOME."_

The Sandaime got over his shock and asked "How did you do that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "I saw Shikamaru do it the first day of school when the teacher asked if anyone could demonstrate a jutsu they knowed and I remember the handsign he used. As for the plants...well...it's strange, I can hear them...sort of. This guy here is actually very thirsty right now and he's hoping for rain because he can't find hardly any water in the soil...oh, sorry about that, hey Jiji, do you know any way to get him some water, when I made the grass grow and those flowers to grow it used up some of the water in the soil and now he's even thirstier."

The Sandaime said "Um...I'll see what I can do."

Naruto nods and said "Anyways Jiji, I honestly think that the accademy is a failure because I remember reading about some guy named Hatake Kakashi who graduated when he was 5. I think both Lee and Tenten could graduate early if the teachers went by actual skills, not yet but at least early, and Sasuke and me are both suffering here because I switched papers last week on a test and left mine blank and just wrote down Sasuke seat number on the test and changed his test to my number and the teachers said I missed every one and Sasuke got a hundred when he was given back his test where someone else had filled in the answers for him. The people here have bios opinions of both of us and neither of us will actually grow in skill here because of that and both Tenten and Lee skills will only suffer here...Fine, I can understand you don't want another Itachi to go crazy on the village so don't graduate those like the 4 of us early but don't let us suffer either. I mean...I don't know, couldn't we get actual lessons from actual ninja and not paper pushers who rather suck up and kiss as or get revenge then teach ninja. I mean how many of these kids in my class do you honestly expect to still be ninja a year after we graduate, 5...6...the rest will either quit once they find out the accademy tricked them into thinking they are skilled when all they are is book smart or die on a mission never getting a chance to even learn that lesson and those deaths fall on the accademy guys heads for tricking the kids and you for allowing it to happen."

The Sandaime said "You have given me a lot to think about and I see lunch is over and I need to get back to my office...but can I ask something, why haven't you ever showed me you could do that with your shadow or plants before."

Naruto said "Because there isn't much shadow inside your office that I could use to show you and there is no dirt and water in your office I could use either. I could have destroyed your office by using the wood in there but then you would have probably gotten mad."

The Sandaime said "I see...you seem smarter then you use to be Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um...don't be mad at me but after the lady at the library told me I couldn't come in I started to sneak in after they closed. I put the books back and make sure not to make a mess and I only use one lamp on a desk...please don't be mad at me Jiji. I only wanted to read some books on things to make me a better ninja."

The Sandaime said "I see...well, we will keep that our little secret...you don't have any more secrets do you Naruto."

Naruto said "Um...I notice I got this seal on my stomach but I don't know what it is or for. Other then that, no."

The Sandaime said "Good, I wasn't sure I could handle any more secrets today...as for the seal on your stomach, I think it's a gift from your parents but I can't be sure since your an orphan and I don't know what it is...but promise me that you will leave it alone until I can find someone who can look at it, you don't to damage anything if your parents did leave it behind for you...promise you will leave it alone till I can find someone who can tell you what it is."

Naruto said "Sure Jiji...if you buy me ramen some time."

The Sandaime laughed and said "Sure...now get to class and good day Naruto."

Naruto said "See you later Jiji." as he ran into the accademy.

The Sandaime after Naruto left frowned and thought "_How does Naruto have the Mokuton and Kage bloodlines...I need to think of something fast to do or I'll have to hand him over to Danzo to be turned into a weapon."_

Then a thought hit him of something Naruto just said

_Fine, I can understand you don't want another Itachi to go crazy on the village so don't graduate those like the 4 of us early but don't let us suffer either. I mean...I don't know, couldn't we get actual lessons from actual ninja and not paper pushers who rather suck up and kiss as or get revenge then teach ninja_

The Sandaime thought "_Hmm...that could work." _as he left

That afternoon the Sandaime was in his office when Iruka walked in with Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten and said "Excuse me Hokage-sama but here are the 4 you have asked for."

The Sandaime said "Thank you Iruka, please wait outside my office while I talk with them."

Iruka bowed and left and the Sandaime waited until the door was closed and said "Hello everyone."

Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten said "Hello Hokage-sama." while Naruto said "Hey Jiji." shocking the other 3 accademy students.

The Sandaime seeing their shocked looks said "Relax, Naruto and I have a unique relationship. Anyways I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called here. The truth is earlier today I came by the accademy to see what the future ninja of our village was shaping into and Naruto here spoke about how he believes that the accademy is failing in teaching you actual skills and said that both you Tenten and Lee are actually more advance then the other kids because of your actual skills and not in his opinion of stupid things like flower pressing or how you get told you couldn't learn anything when the others are learning to use chakra. He also told me that he believes that the accademy is holding you Sasuke and himself back because people have been letting their personal feelings interfere with their teaching and that people don't actually see you but instead what they think you are."

At this the other 3 accademy students looked at Naruto who looked sheepish and he said "What, it's the truth."

The Sandaime said "Which is why I called you 4 here. I am thinking about an experimental training program that if successful will be used as a guide to help change the accademy to a more effecient standard. This team, this Alpha Team, or A-team will be trained by several different ninja's on actual skills. You will still have some book work that you will have to do and still have to take test based on what you read to help determine your knowledge base but I believe that this experiment could become the standard that our future ninja will follow if it is successful so what I am asking you is if the 4 of you would like to volunteer for this program."

Naruto said "I would."

Sasuke asked "Will we be actually getting stronger instead of wasting our time in class's or will we still have to goto the accademy."

Naruto turned and asked "Your trying to figure out if this will make you strong enough to kill Itachi, right."

Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto said "Thought so, listen Sasuke, I have to ask you something that has bothered me ever since the massacre happened. How did Itachi kill your entire clan in 20 minutes...hell, how did he do it when just 3 days earlier he was able to be arrested by several of the Uchiha police officers when his best friends body had commited suicide in the river and they thought he might be involved. I mean I know he was strong but nobody can get that strong in just 3 days to go from getting arrested for something he didn't do to being able to kill those who arrested him as well as a whole clan who had more actual experience from years of fighting enemy ninja in war, much less someone walking up and stabbing everyone with a sword."

Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock and Sasuke asked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN. HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT HIM BEING ARRESTED."

Naruto said "Well, as Jiji said I have a unique relationship with him and some say we are like grandfather and grandchild in a way, anyways I come here all the time to see him and I remember Itachi coming in 3 days before the massacre and asking for a mission outside the village to get over his friends death and to let things cool down between him and his father since they got into a fight over something. Jiji, you remember that right, you gave him that mission to deliver that message to the firelord."

The Sandaime said "Um...yes, I rembember that."

Naruto said "Well I remember Itachi got back the day of the massacre and he had the gate logs with him meaning it was after 6 in the evening, I figured the 2 gate guards decided to ask him to bring them so they could get home early since he was on his way to check in from his mission. I left to go get some ramen when he was coming in and I remember seeing you on your way home that night and it was about a 20 minute walk from where I saw you to your clan home so if Itachi just handed in those logs and said a simple mission success and left he only had 20 minutes to get to your clan home, kill everyone before you got home. Kiba once asked did you actually see him kill your family and you lost your temper and punched him and yelled that you didn't actually see him kill your clan but he used a genjutsu to show you what he did."

Tenten said "Wait...if what your saying is true then there's a possiblity that this Itachi guy didn't actually kill the Uchiha clan, that he found their bodies right before you did and he took the blame to protect you. I mean if I just found my family dead and then found the only one who was alive was my little brother if I had one I would do anything I could to protect him...even lie." as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking shocked and asked in a quiter voice "If...If Itachi didn't kill our clan...then who did."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Alright you four. I see I have no choice but to reveal an S-rank secret that you must never repeat or I'll be forced to have you arrested or executed. Itachi did not kill your clan to test his power as he told you. He took the credit for it to protect you Sasuke. I know this because Itachi told me that himself after he brought you here when he used the Sharingan on you so you could get medical treatment for what he did to you and what Naruto said is mostly true with a few minor things like how long Itachi mission report was and things like that but with your clan dead and Itachi taking credit for it to protect you he was faced with either 2 options, be executed for it or become a missing nin...I however gave him a 3rd option. I gave him an SS-rank mission to infiltrate and spy on a group of very powerful criminals who we suspect might have had something to do with your clans killing. Itachi accepted on the request that I protect you Sasuke which I agreed. I marked Itachi as an S-rank criminal and told all our Ninja to never go after or engage him if possible and I have never sent hunter nins after him even though he is in our bingo book. It gave him the perfect cover to infiltrate this group of criminals along with make it where it the guilty people think that they got away with the crime so they will relax while we are still looking for them and will eventually catch them. Now you have to understand for Itachi cover none of you 4 must ever meantion that you know the truth and I know that people are going to test you Sasuke from time to time to see if you are still wanting to kill Itachi. When asked now that you know the truth just say that you will avenge your clan or bring the guilty to justice. That way everyone will think your still after Itachi when in fact your not lying either, just not stating who the guilty party is."

Sasuke asked "And who is responsible."

The Sandaime said "That information has to remain a secret for your brothers safety Sasuke. You wouldn't want to take the chance someone could enter your mind or torture you to get the information someday which would result in your brothers cover being blown and he will then most likely be killed by the group he has worked hard to infiltrate. Do you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and the Sandaime said "I know this isn't easy but it's something you will have to learn to deal with if you want to make your brother and family proud. Sometimes to protect the innocent you have to make a choice that you don't want to...you are one of 2 people in this office I have had to make a choice like that about. The other is Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said "Me...what about me Jiji."

The Sandaime said "Before I answer I need to know if all 4 of you wish to join this experimental team I am assembling."

Naruto said "I said I do and I don't go back on my word, that's my nindo."

Tenten said "If it means I can become a true kunoichi and not a stupid doll pressing flowers and serving tea then of coarse I do."

Lee said "If I can learn to be a ninja, even without the use of chakra then I don't care what I have to do. I'll join this team."

Everyone turned to Sasuke who said "I'll join on one condition. When the time to bring the ones to justice that killed my clan I get to go and my brother is cleared of all charges. Otherwise I'm going home, getting my stuff and leaving this village."

The Sandaime said "Very well...but not until that time comes and only if you are ready. I won't send you on a suicide mission without the skills to protect and survive it. I won't let Itachi sacrifice be for nothing."

Sasuke said "Agreed." and the Sandaime thought "_Now that I used word games to slip the truth while still telling the truth against Sasuke to get him loyal to Konoha as well as not kill his brother I can focus on how to keep Naruto from getting currious and destroy Konoha by releasing Kyuubi...sometimes this job is not worth the headache."_

Naruto said "Now what's this about me Jiji."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "Alright, first off Naruto, I know who your parents were."

Naruto eyes widen and said "You do..Who were...wait, were, then..." as his eyes saden.

The Sandaime said "Yes, your mother died giving birth to you but it wasn't your fault. It was the doctors mistake that wound up causing her life because the doctor who delivered you never delivered a baby before and he didn't know about the risk to woman in child birth and afterwards and so it was his mistake that caused her, her life...but she didn't suffer."

Naruto asked "Who was she."

Sarutobi said "That's part of the reason why I haven't told you who they were before when you have asked. You see, both your mother and father were very good ninja and because of this they had a lot of enemies who would love nothing more then to kill their child in revenge. Your father more then your mother who still had some enemies but not as many as your father did. It was their request that you go by your mothers maiden name of Uzumaki to protect you and until you make Chunnin I am not allowed to tell you who either of them are because just like Sasuke finding out who it was we suspect killed his clan to protect him from enemies finding out I have to do the same for you, not just because of your parents but also because of that seal on your stomach."

Naruto frowned and said "I thought you said you didn't know what it was for."

Sarutobi said "I wanted to keep you from messing with it because you were given a mission assigned to you by your parents and the Yondaime Hokage before you were even born. It's the reason why a lot of people seem to dislike you because they know what is inside that seal even though I made a law saying it was illegal to meantion what is in it and those who do speak about it or even the law are killed and I have had people killed to keep it a secret." shocking the accademy students.

Naruto asked "And if I ask what is it will I be killed." as he swallowed.

Sarutobi said "No, you are exempt from the law just like I am and I am going to tell you and the rest of your teammates here at least some information on it so you don't ask about it and mess with it. You see, it's a weapon...a very powerful weapon that was used against Konoha and caused the deaths of lots of our people...and is very hard to destroy. In fact the only way known to possibly destroy it is to seal it inside a newborn baby and when the child grows up and eventually dies the seal will destroy the weapon. I had planned to tell you about it when you made gennin and there is more I can tell you then but do not attempt to mess with the seal that is holding it because if the seal is destroyed the seal will release the weapon which will most likely destroy our village and it will kill you. The Yondaime and your parents wanted you to be seen as a hero for protecting Konoha from the weapon ever being used against us again which if it is released will destroy our village. It's just the people feel anger at the weapon and want to hurry up and see it destroyed because of their loved ones who died..yet there are those who also want to try and get the weapon and..."

He was silenced when the door to his office opened up and Yoshina Nara walked in along with Shikamaru and her husband Shikaku and the Sandaime frowned and said "Is there a reason you came into my office during a meeting without permission Nara-san."

Yoshina said "Yes, I came to find out if it's true. Shikamaru said he saw Naruto use the Kage bloodline."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Yes, it's true...but I don't know how he can use it."

Yoshina turned and looked at Naruto and said in a kinder and softer voice "Naruto, I'm Yoshina Nara and I ask if you could please show me you really can use it."

Naruto frowned and looked at the Sandaime who nods his head and Naruto made a handsign and his shadow extend to Sasuke who raised his hand as Naruto did and Naruto asked "Good enough." as he released Sasuke.

Yoshina smiled and said "More then enough nephew."

At this everyones eyes widen and Shikaku said "Nephew."

Yoshina said "Minato was in fact my half brother, same mother, different fathers."

The Sandaime eyes widen as he heard this and thought "_If they had the same mother then that would mean...so that's how he can use the Mokuton bloodline as well...oh shit."_ as he looked at Naruto who was looking at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage on the wall as he heard the name Minato and he walked over to the picture and began to stair at it as everyone else in the room looked at him and the Sandaime said "Naruto...Naruto." trying to get his attention.

Naruto who was looking at the picture said "I understand." in a calm dead tone as he walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a book and the books on the shelf disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking everyone but the Sandaime and Naruto walked into the room behind it and came out with a bottle of scotch and a box of cigars and he set the box of cigars on the desk and took the glass off the scotch bottle and looked at the glass and then the bottle and then dropped the glass in the trashcan and yanked the top of the bottle and put it to his mouth and began to gulp down the entire bottle and Yoshina asked "What are you doing Naruto." in a demanding tone.

Naruto who had finished the bottle threw it in the trash and said "Troublesome woman. I'm making Kyuubi pay his fucking rent. I die, he dies so he's been healing me to make sure he lives longer so lets see him heal my liver and lunges." as he stuck a cigar in his mouth and lighted it with a lighter out of the box before he began to cough slightly from the smoke.

Naruto then grabbed the rest of the cigars out of the box and shoved them in his coats pockets and walked over and sat down and said "So...dad was the Yondaime and he sealed the Kyuubi in me, I know I don't got the Mokuton bloodline from my grandmother since she apparently is or was a Nara so that means I could have got it from either of my grandparents on my mother side who ever she was or from my grandfather on my dads side. There is also the chance it's a side effect of housing the troublesome fox in me but if it's not then that means I'm related to 3 of the 4 Hokages and if that is true then that Tsunade lady must be related to me, possibly my grandmother on my mother side so the question is this. How much of this did you know or suspect and what do you plan to do with this info." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "I had no idea about the kage bloodline or the mokuton bloodline today and I am still not sure how you have the second one but I have a theory." as he looked at Yoshina.

Yoshina said "If your asking if Nawaki was Minato father since mom had black hair then yes. The reason she wasn't on that mission with the rest of her team when Nawaki and Chizo was killed was because she was experiencing morning sickness though at the time she thought it was the flu. You might remember she quit being a kunoichi after that and disappeared for a while. You can figure the rest out yourself."

The Sandaime nods and looked at Naruto who was still smoking that cigar and he said "Quit smoking Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "A, you and the glorious council said when I was 5 that able to take care of myself and made me an adult. B, I'm not a ninja of this village so you have no right to order me to do shit gramps. C, you told me once when I was little the reason you smoke is to release stress so it's either smoke, drink, gamble, or find a hooker who doesn't mind being a pedophile, your choice because right now I'm stressed. Going from being told your mother was a whore and your father was a filthy stinking traitor who abandon you in death and that you should be put down like an animal to finding that low and behold, I'm related to not one but 2 of the great clans of this village and possibly 3 of it's leaders, and the only thing I've had to eat this entire week is when I went through the garbage outside the Akamichi family resturaunt when they put the trash out for pickup. The way I figure it, this village has been telling me that my parents and me can go fuck ourselves because we only wanted you to save our asses from Iwa and Kyuubi and then you can get the fuck down the road because we don't want you...hell, I'm tempted to see if I put all my chakra into those 2 handsigns I found work with my Mokuton bloodline and see exactly what the hell would happen. Maybe turn this entire village into a forest again...Hell, maybe since I found out that shadow thing works where if the person gets hurt the user gets hurt, maybe it works both ways. Maybe I'll wait till sunset and grab the shadows from the trees on the Hokage monument and the mountain itself and stretch it all over the entire village and take a long drop off the mountian and let Kami sort out whose really a demon in human skin and gets sent to hell and who doens't."

At this everyone in the room was paling and Tenten said "You would kill everyone in this village."

Naruto said "Why not, for my birthday every years I'm sent to the hospital with multiple broken bones, stab wounds, burns, poisoned and a shit load of other presents the people gave me. Why shouldn't I return the favor for them betraying everything I've had to sacrifice for them when I never even had a choice...fuck it." as he got up and started toward the door.

Sarutobi said "Where are you going."

Naruto said "I realise why you called us here today, it wasn't because of what I told you about how skilled Tenten and Lee are or how the people of this village don't see Sasuke as himself instead of the last Uchiha or the one who was to weak to even kill. This whole thing was so you could go about turning me into a weapon loyal to this village, hell, I bet the truth you told us earlier about another shinobi of Konoha was a half truth. Probably the ones really responsible were the fuckers of this village who though that stealing from the dead was a good idea. After all, why work for something when you can steal and kill for it. That's what were being trained to do anyways. Well fuck you, fuck your village and if you see me as the Kyuubi or you only decided to come here because you don't want me to emberass your clan by using your bloodline or you were order to then you can go fuck yourself also. C-ya." as he jumped out the window but what shocked everyone was when 2 chairs started to slide toward the window and flew up and jammed in the window as a piece of ninja wire had been tied to them and Naruto fell toward the ground only to stop 10 feet off the ground and then let go and rubbed his hands that were hurting before looking back up at the office where he saw Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke look out and he said "I love it when a plan comes together, that was cool." as he took off running.

Up in the office Tenten, Lee, Sasuke all ran to the window and Lee said "Woah, he made it." as they saw him take off down the street.

The Sandaime sighed and looked at Shikamaru and Shikaku who were both pale as they saw Yoshina looking out the window and her head slowly turned to look at him and the Sandaime thought he heard the sound of metal grinding against metal before Yoshina said sweetly "_Ho-ka-ga-sa-ma_...what was going on with these kids and my nephew." as she glared at him.

Sarutobi thought "_My god, the Shinigami is behind her."_

A few minutes later a very high pitched voice was heard screaming across the village and Shikaku was seen taking Lee, Tenten, Sasuke and Shikamaru with him back to his clan's house and Yoshina was soon running by rooftop in the direction Naruto had been running.

15 minutes later she landed on the balcony to Naruto apartment and she looked inside and saw Naruto sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest and with his face in his knees.

She quitely snuck inside and before he knew it Naruto found himself in a hug from her and he stiffened for a moment before he heard her whisper "Shh...let it out."

Naruto who couldn't do anything else began to cry as he held upto her for dear life until he passed out.

At the same time Naruto was crying the Sandaime was crying in the hospital as he had a doctor puting his..cough...third leg..cough.. in a splint.

The next day Naruto awoke and found himself in a..."_What the hell am I doing in a barn."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto heard a noise below him and he moved over and looked over the edge of the loft he was in and saw Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten below working on moving bags of feed from one place to another.

Naruto blinked and sat down as he rubbed his head and said "Um...what's going on." startling the 3 below him.

Tenten said "Naruto...um...your up." nervously

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Yeah..." as he looked around and blinked as he bent at the waste and saw that he was in fact connected to a shadow and saw Yoshina bent also who released the shadow.

Naruto blinked and jumped out of the loft and landed on the ground and Yoshina said "Good to see your with us. I was getting worried when you've been out for 2 days."

Naruto said "2 days. Damn." as he began to pat his pockets and Yoshina held up a cigar and said "Looking for this."

Naruto scowled and Yoshina said "First off, you ever tell me to fuck off again and I'll bend you over my knees and tan your ass. The truth is I suspected who you might be but without a blood test or seeing you use your bloodlines I never could prove it so I didn't know but as soon as Shikamaru told me and his father you used our bloodline I immediately dragged them to the Hokage office to see him about getting you here."

Naruto looked around and asked "Where is here exactly."

Yoshina said "Well, this is actually some land the Nara clan owns in the fire country. We are far away from Konoha and won't be going back there for a while..or I should say you 4 won't be. I have to get back to the lazy ass son of mine and that baka of a husband. It's sad that 4 children can take care of themselves better then a grown male adult." as she shook her head.

She then looked at Naruto and said "Anyway, I got the Hokage to let me take control of your...what did he call it again...oh yes, the A-team. Now this barn is going to be your base of operations for a while. You will each be working on getting stronger by completing the chores I have wrote on that scroll on the wall over there. Each chore must be completed each day by each of you. Now you see, these chores are actually test to see how well you can figure out how to do them. The others have only been working for about an hour now so your actually behind them but like I said, these chores are to see how well **you** can figure out the test. Now over the next year we are mostly going to work on your physical skills like speed, strength, stamina, reflexes, your mental skills like what's the best way to do something or how to complete something while restricted somehow. We will also work on chakra control as well. Now after the first year we will return the 4 of you to Konoha to begin actual training with other ninja. If your body can't keep up with the training the other ninjas want to teach you then it is a waste of theirs and your time. Now do you have any questions."

Naruto looked around and said "Yeah, when was the last time someone besides us was here."

Yoshina said "A couple of weeks. A farmer employed by our clan takes care of this land for us. He will be bringing you food and teaching you how to get your own while I am away. Listen to him because he is a very wise man and although he is not a ninja he's skilled enough to fight, defeat or kill one. Now any other questions."

Naruto frowned and shook his head no and Yoshina said "Good, then I'll see you in a couple of weeks and I expect results. The farmer will bring a new set of chores for you every couple of days so do them. Goodbye all of you." as she shushined away.

Naruto turned and frowned as he saw the other 3 now looking at him and Tenten took a step forward and said "Naruto, we don't see you as Kyuubi and we know that you were just mad finding out the truth. We all 3 talked about it and we want to be your friend and we thank you for this chance the Hokage is giving us thanks to you telling him how much of a waste the accademy was and how skilled we are."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Thanks...so have you figured out the secret of this training yet."

Each of the kids looked confused and Naruto smirked and walked to the wall and ripped the chores off the wall and said "Alright, I assume since you are moving feed your all on the 2nd excercise with cleaning up the area for the feed to go first. The secret of the chores isn't to divide and concur but teamwork. We are each suppose to be getting stronger equally to be a team and if Sasuke or Lee work harder then you or me then they will get stronger and we won't so to keep the teams skills balance we have to work together which is why she said we needed to EACH do the same chores, not one person take one and another take another which would have seemed faster."

Sasuke frowned and said "Damn it, that's the first lesson we were taught in the accademy, deception. We were suppose to figure out what she wasn't saying."

Naruto nods and said "So here is what we will do, you 3 take a break while I do my fair share and clean that last area up and then instead of us each having to carry one bag run back and forward tiring ourselves out we will form a line and begin passing it from one person to the next so we can be moving 4 bags at a time and get done not only faster but train equally."

Lee said "That's not that bad of an idea."

Sasuke said "Who made you boss."

Naruto said "No one but can any of you come up with a better idea."

Sasuke thought a moment and said "No."

Naruto said "Then that makes me the boss of this chore. Now take a break and rest while I get that last area cleaned up and then we can work together as a team." as he walked over and began moving the old straw away from the area that needed cleaned.

Yoshina who was hiding outside the loft bay window smiled and thought "_Good job nephew, take care of yourself and your team."_ before she left.

2 hours later the area had been cleaned and all the bags had been moved and Naruto said as the last bag was put in place "I love it when a plan comes together." causing the other 3 to agree.

Time skip 6 years later.

Location Konoha.

4 people stood in a room looking at a map, Naruto, who was smoking a cigar said "So everyone ready."

Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke nod and Naruto said "Then let's move out."

Each quickly began to move with Lee and Tenten leaving by the door and Naruto grabbed an ANBU uniform and a mask with a tiger on it and he began to slip it on. Sasuke began pulling on a light brown jumpsuit with the words Konoha Electric on the back of it along with a small patch on the front with the same words and a picture of a lightning bolt on it. Both looked at each other and shushined away.

Naruto appeared at entrance of the Hokage tower along with Sasuke and they began to walk up the stairs toward the Hokage office. When they reached the floor where the Hokage was located Sasuke headed toward the secretary and said "Hello miss."

The secretary said "Yes, can I help you."

Sasuke said "Yes you can, you see I work for Konoha Electric and we are going to be doing some repairs to the transformers near here which will cause black outs here for a few minutes. I was..."

He was interupted by a ANBU in a tiger mask walked up and said "Is the Hokage available, I need to see him."

The secretary said "Yes, go ahead. Sorry about that sir, what were you saying."

Sasuke said "I was saying that I have to go down to the security room and reboot their system after power comes back on after the black out but I'm not sure where it is. My boss told me to come here and ask the Hokage secretary."

The secretary frowned and said "I see."

Sasuke said "You shouldn't frown, your much more lovely if you would smile."

The secretary blushed and said "Thank you." as a smile came to her face.

Sasuke looked at the clock and said "Hmm, I still got 20 minutes, have you had lunch today."

The secretary said "Actually, no...are you asking me out."

Sasuke said "Would you like to have lunch."

The secretary said "Um...I would like to but I have duties here."

Sasuke looked down and said "Oh." sounding sad

The secretary said "It's not you, I actually do want to go with you. I haven't had a decent date in quite some time. It's just...

The Sandaime Hokage walked by and said "Then why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off Ms. Miko, I've got some things I need to take care of that have come to my attention and won't be in most likely the rest of the day..oh yes, I forgot that was today, would you please give him a security pass for the security room. We are going to have some black out's here in a little while and I want the security system rebooted before the day is over.."

The secretary said "Oh thank you Hokage-sama...um, I didn't catch your name sir." as the Hokage kept on walking away.

Sasuke said "Sasuke, just Sasuke."

The secretary said "Well Sasuke, I would love to have lunch with you...there you go, the security clearance for the security room."

Sasuke said "Thank you Ms Miko was it."

The secretary said "Just call me Ami, Sasuke."

Sasuke said "I see...since Hokage-sama was kind enough to give you the rest of the day off how about a little change in plans. How about I take you out on a real date tonight and not just lunch. That way you will have time to relax and get out of your work cloths and into something more comfortable and I can finish up my work today and be more presentable then this dirty old thing."

Ami thought a moment and said "Alright...here, this is my address, how about picking me up at 5 today." as she handed him her address she quickly wrote.

Sasuke said "Perfect, I get off work at 3:30 and that will give me plenty of time."

Ami smiled and said "I look forward to tonight Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "As do I Ami-chan." as he grabbed her hand and bent down and kissed it softly.

Ami blushed and said "See you later." as she quickly left.

Sasuke thought "_Hmm, mission completed and a date also, today is my lucky day and I might just get lucky tonight also. hehe."_

A few moments earlier with the 'TIGER ANBU'

The Anbu walked around the corner before taking off the mask and cloak pulling out a storage scroll and sealed them in it before Naruto did a few handsigns and henged into the secretary who unsealed a stack of paperwork and a box of chocolate covered cherries. She then walked forward and knocked on the Hokage door and the Sandaime said "Come in.

The secretary said "Forgive me Hokage-sama but I got some more paperwork for you to overlook that was sent up by the council for approval. Also this came for you from the orphanage. They wanted to thank you for your last visit and hope you would come see them again." as she set the papers on the desk and the box of chocolate.

The Sandaime smiled and said "Thank you Ms. Miko. Did you tell them thank you for me."

The secretary said "Yes Hokage-sama though I did have to promise to make sure that you would eat them since they were worried you might be a diabetic. I don't like lying to children so would you mind sir."

The Sandaime laughed and said "Sure, but only if you help me. I may not be a diabetic but I still need to be careful." as he opened the box and took one while the secretary took one as well and both began to eat it.

The Sandaime said "Is that al..." as he froze and the secretary was covered in smoke showing Naruto causing the Sandaime to go wide eyed and Naruto said "Sorry Jiji but don't worry, they were only laced with a smalll paralyzing agent and you should be able to move again in a few minutes. I will however be putting up some sealing tags in here to keep you from leaving for the next 4 hours. I know you are wondering what's going on and why I am doing this but it's just not me, it's the entire team. Itachi dead and we know the truth about who was responsible. We retrieved the Nidaime sword like we were suppose to and capture our target who is now in Ibiki hands but while we were in Rain country we found information about a traitor to Konoha who planned to assassinate you. The same man responsible for the Uchiha Massacre since you were also fooled since when Itachi made the report to you about the Uchiha clans plans he was being possessed by a Yamanaka who is in ROOT and not Inoichi-sama. I'm sorry but to save Konoha and take him out the A-team has to go rogue, forgive us and goodbye." as the 4 clones he created finished up putting sealing tags and went up in smoke and Naruto flashed through handsign and changed to look like the Sandaime and then he went to the open door and pulled it closed and the room glowed a moment.

The Sandaime let a tear fall as he was unable to do anything else but watch Naruto leave.

After the 'Hokage' came out of the office saw the secretary and Sasuke and giving her the day off and Sasuke permission to enter the security room rounded the corner and when he walked in the mission room he said "I need the council and clan heads called for an immideate meeting, send someone to get them for me while I take care of some last minute business." before walking out not waiting for an answer.

While this was going on Lee had moved to a local lumber mill and said "I need to place an order."

The man at the mill said "What do you need sir."

Lee said "My father is here to request a mission with the Hokage for protection and he sent me here to get 3 10 foot long logs with the branches cut off and unmilled loaded in a cart along with a couple of horses to pull the cart. I'm not sure where I can find the cart or the horses and I was hoping that maybe you might be able to get the items I needed and I can pay for them."

The man said "Yeah, sure, I can do that but what do you need 3 unmilled logs for if you don't mind me asking."

Lee said "Dad is building mom's dream home after 20 years of marriage and she wants a log cabin and when he ordered the original shipment 3 of the logs were ruined with termites so we came here to get them after the person we ordered them from originally screwed us over and sent us bad merchandise and refused to replace or refund us for those 3 logs."

The man frowned and said "Idiot, I hope you won't ever do business with him again."

Lee said "If you could help me with this order I'll make sure dad does all his future business with you and I will as well since we only have a week to get home and finish the cabin before their anniversery and I want to do this for mom since she's sacrifices so much for me."

The man frowned and said "Getting the logs won't be hard since I got them and the cart and horses won't be hard either but I don't have my usual workers today to help move them onto the cart."

Lee said "Let me help with that. I'm stronger then I look, just get the cart and horses."

The man said "Alright, are you sure."

Lee nods and the man quickly left.

10 minutes later Lee was carrying a log on his shoulder shocking the man as Lee put the third log on the cart and said "There. All done."

The man whistled and said "Damn, you are stronger then you look."

Lee said "Thanks, so how much do I owe you."

The man said "$600."

Lee pulled out his wallet and paid the man before jumping up on the cart and said "Heah." as he used the reigns to get the horses moving.

Lee pulled the wagon through town and down a small side street next to the Hokage tower and pulled to a stop and put his hand up to his chin and whispered "Lee here, phase one complete." as he put the brake on the wagon and jumped off.

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke went to the security room in the tower and looking around opened the door and saw 2 ANBU inside who said "Halt, who are you and what are you here for."

Sasuke moved faster then either guard could see and threw a pair of senbons at their necks and both men fell to the ground from having a presssure point hit.

Sasuke brought his hand to his chin after closing the door and said "Sasuke here in position, beginning phase 2." as he moved to the security camera's and messed with the controls until he found the room he was looking for and pulled out a scroll and began to unseal a small relay adaptor and a screwdriver and he used the screwdriver to open up the control panel and hooked the relay into the security system and replaced the cover for the controls and pulled the senbons out of the ANBU necks and raised their eyebrows activating his sharingan. After that he placed both back in their chairs and quickly left the room.

A few moments later the ANBU began to stir and one said "Damn it, you fell asleep again."

The other said "Me, it was you who fell asleep, I was just resting my eyes from looking at these screens so long. Nobody is stupid enough to actually break in here." as he stretched and said "You want some coffee."

The other said "Yeah. Black."

The other ANBU got up and left."

Sasuke after leaving the room quickly made it to the roof and began jumping from roof to roof heading toward a building with a antenna on top of it and after looking around pulled out a screwdriver and opened a panel before adding another relay to the control box for the antenna and then closed it up and said "Phase 2 complete, Begin phase 3."

Tenten who was sitting outside the Hokage tower had a flower in her hand and a small card in her other hand and was smelling the flower looking left and right as if she was waiting for a date who was late and she brought the flower to her face and whispered "The last pigeon is entering the nest, eta 3 minutes Lee. Begin Phase 4." as she frowned and got up and threw the flowers away and began to stomp away toward the alley which Lee was coming out of and Lee entered the Hokage tower as Tenten began to take off the dress she was wearing behind the cart and slipping on a pair of shorts and a chinese shirt and then began to climb the side of the Hokage tower as a window opened on the side and climbed in where Naruto was and he said "Right above us." as he flashed through handsigns and pressed his hand to the wall which caused a drop chute to form of wood from the widow to the roof.

Tenten climbed up on the roof and pulled out a small handhailed screw drill and drilled a hole into the roof and sent a small mirror tube up it and began to look around and said "Got it." as she pulled out a saw and began to cut the floor.

Naruto jumped out the window and ran down the wall until he got to the cart and flashed through some handsigns and touched the logs which changed into stacks of lumber with an open section in the middle and he changed back into the Hokage and walked back into the Hokage tower where he saw Lee sitting across from the council chamber door and the Hokage entered closing the door behind him and Lee unsealed a crowbar which he sent through the hoops of the door and used his strength to bend it where it wouldn't let the door open.

He then began to walk up the stairs to the roof and said "This is Lee in position. Begin phase 5.

Sasuke said from the room above the council chambers "This is Sasuke in position, phase 5 complete, it's all your Naruto." as he looked at the air vent he had opened and held a pair of smoke bombs in his hand.

The Hokage who had sat down began to whistle lightly "_Do, Do, Rai, Do, Rai, Do."_ before clearing his throat and said "Thank you all for coming so quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage who had sat down began to whistle lightly "_Do, Do, Rai, Do, Rai, Do."_ before clearing his throat and said "Thank you all for coming so quickly."

Homaru said "Why have you called us and not notified Koharu or myself in advance Sarutobi"

The Hokage said "I believe this will help explain." as he pulled out a scroll and opened it and began to send chakra into a seal and out popped a head of Kisame Hoshigaki and the Hokage said "Kisame Hoshigaki, S-rank missing ninja of the hidden mist village." as he sent another burst of chakra and another head popped out and said "Akasuna no Sasori, S-rank missing nin of Suna." as another was unsealed and said "Diedra, S-rank missing nin of Iwa." as he unsealed another head "Zetsu, S-rank missing nin of Grass...Kakuzu, S-rank missing nin of Waterfall...Hidan...sorry he's not dead, even I can't figure out how to kill this guy when his entire bodies been destroyed. We got seal tags on him to keep him shut up and keep him from pulling a Sasori and using chakra strings if he can still use chakra...and last but not least...Madara Uchiha." as he set Madara head by all the other heads on the desk in front of him.

The entire room was shocked and Koharu said "How was Madara alive Sarutobi."

Sarutobi said "I don't know how he was alive but he faked his death after he killed Hashirama-sensei at the valley of the end and he was the one who sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha nearly 16 years ago."

Danzo asked "How were all these men killed. I mean killing even one of them would an accomplishment but all of them."

Sarutobi said "Yes, the A-team are very good...which should worry you Danzo since they have now gone rogue and are coming to kill you."

The entire room looked shocked and 2 shouts of WHAT was heard coming from Danzo and Shikaku of all people.

Danzo hearing Shikaku scream turned to look at him and Shikaku asked "Why would they go rogue Sarutobi. They are the most loyal ninja in the village."

Sarutobi said "Because they learned the entire truth of the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan but he was forced to take the blame to protect Sasuke and to protect Konoha from the real killers of the Uchiha clan Danzo and his ROOT ninja."

Danzo saw everyone shocked looking at him and Danzo said "I don't know what your talking about Sarutobi."

The Sandaime said "You might as well quit trying to use chakra Danzo. I had the security seals activated for the council chamber before you all arrived so that way we can discuss what to do since I am forced with 2 very difficult choices. The first is I can kill you which will cause a civil war to break out in Konoha that your ROOT ninja are prepared to do just like they were prepared to do when you killed the Uchiha clan. Even though I knew Itachi was innocent I had to go with the lie about him being responsible and watch a loyal Konoha nin make the ultimate sacrifice to protect Konoha and his family. The only thing I could do was declare him to dangerous for our hunter nins to go after and had him act as a spy for Jiraiya spy network all these years where he infiltrated the group these now dead men were a part of to help protect Konoha. Itachi made the final sacrifice of his life to help the A-team to kill these men recently and so I am having the truth about Itachi being a black ops for Konoha released to the public. He will then have a honorered funeral service and have his name added to the memorial stone and be allowed to be burried with his clan."

Koharu asked "What will you tell the people about the Uchiha massacre then."

Sarutobi said "I don't know, it depends on what happens with the A-team. You see, I have decided that since Danzo held Konoha hostage all these years to keep from being killed it's time that Konoha holds him hostage in return. When the A-team comes for you Danzo, no Konoha nins will assist in defending you so you and your ROOT will have to deal with them. Let the people see who it is that has been ready to kill them all these years as you and your ROOT die at the hands of the A-team because there is no way in hell you will be able to defeat them."

Danzo said "You are a fool Sarutobi. Let this A-team come, my ROOT and I will destroy them and then I will take over as Hokage as I should have all those years ago. Tobimaru was a fool to select a peace loving idiot like you. We are ninja, trained assassin. This is a military village, not a civilian village. We do not thrive on peace but rule by strength of might in war."

Sarutobi snickered and said "Not on your best day and their worst day combined...Would you like to know who it is you will be facing and who will be the ones to kill you."

Shikaku said "Sir, are you sure." looking worried.

Sarutobi said "I have no choice Shikaku because as far as I know, their leader could be in this very room right now and we would never know it until he struck. Individually each member of the A-team is an S-rank ninja able to defeat a Kage or a Sannin, together they are undefeatable.

Homaru asked "Who is this A-team Sarutobi and why is it that Koharu and I have never heard of them before."

Sarutobi said "Because I know that you both have been conspiring against me and working with Danzo all these years so I would never allow you to learn about something like the A-team. In fact if it wasn't for the current threat to the safety of the village I wouldn't even have called this meeting. I would have set back with my pipe and crystal ball and watched them destroy ROOT, Danzo, and possibly you both. Depends on if my feelings would have had me beg them to spare you both...and with all the headaches you both caused me I might not have. Shikaku, why don't you inform them of who the A-team is since even I don't know their full skill level."

Shikaku said "No one does sir, I only know of their skill level 2 years ago before they started doing missions."

Sarutobi said "Ah yes, 22 C-rank, 30 B-rank, 33 A-rank, and 32 S-rank missions in 2 years all successfully completed. Well go ahead and inform them of their level as of 2 years ago. I want to sit back and watch these 3 squirm and that includes all information on what the leaders real names are and what bloodlines he possess's Shikaku." as he pulled out a cigar and lighted it.

Shikaku blinked as he saw the cigar and thought "_Naruto, then you really are here and it's going to go down here then. That was a message to me."_

Danzo said "What is with the cigar Sarutobi." as he pulled his bandages back shocking everyone as they saw a Sharingan in his eye.

Sarutobi said "Just how far have you fallen my old rival to steal from the dead. To answer your question I was given a box of cigars from the fire lord and my grandson Konohamaru broke my pipe and since I want to sit back and relax my bones while Shikaku explains I thought I would indulge in one of my only vices." as he crossed his arms and looked at Danzo.

Shikaku thought "_If I wouldn't of known that was you Naruto I would have never known."_ and said "The A-team is an elite mercenary squad trained by the best of the best ninja in our village. Until now their true identities have only been known to the Hokage, myself, my son Shikamaru and my wife Yoshina since she was the director in charge of their training as well as insuring the instructors didn't know who it was they were training. They have never been registered as ninja of our village and owe loyalty only to the Hokage and then to my wife and I who would introduce them to a new Hokage should something happen to the Sandaime and only then if the new Hokage was trust worthy. If not then they were to remain a black ops team of mercenaries working to protect Konoha from threats that were either to dangerous or to connected for Konoha shinobi to be connected to should their mission fail."

Inoichi asked "And you didn't tell Chouza or myself Shikaku."

Shikaku said "No because as I said my wife was the director. Her loyalty to them surpasses her loyalty to me and is equal to her loyalty to our son. Had I told anyone about them she would have killed me...she did attack the Hokage for them already once."

Sarutobi coughed and said "I have the medical records and the scars where she broke my...third leg for doing something stupid toward them once." as he put the cigar in his mouth.

Shikaku said "But I guess I have no choice..Are you sure." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "I will not change my mind, proceed Shikaku."

Shikaku muttered 'troublesome' as he said "Very well, I'll start off with the lowest level of command first. Sasuke Uchiha, bloodline Sharingan at 3rd comma in each eye, Taijutsu Jounin, Ninjutsu Kage, Genjutsu Kage, Kenjutsu Kage, medical jutsu Chunnin, strength Jounin, Chakra reserves Sannin, chakra control Sannin, Stamina Sannin, Speed Jounin. While Sasuke Uchiha seems like a monster in skill these are rarely seen do to the fact Sasuke is the teams distraction expert. He's a master of seduction of females because his natural tall dark and handsome looks could swoon many ladies along with his charming personality make it easy for him to get information or into restricted areas by targetting secretaries, nurses, clean up personal, wives who spend to many days alone at home, daughters who want to date the mysterious stranger, and anyone who fall in that category. He has fire and lightning affinities and he is a master at electronics as he is able to use his lightning affinity to get pass any electrical security system, computers, electronic locks or basically any electrical device you could think of. He is also a master in the sealing arts of Elemental affinities seals."

Danzo said "So this A-team is where you put the Uchiha 6 year ago Sarutobi, is this where you put the Kyuubi brat as well."

Sarutobi said "You will have to sit and wait to find out Danzo, proceed."

Shikaku said "Next is Rock Lee. While it is noted that Lee is unable to use chakra him and his team have found several ways to reduce that weakness. Taijutsu Kage level with him knowing 22 styles of Tiajutsu that he has mastered, Ninjutsu is Chunnin and I'll explain that in a moment along with his Chunnin level Genjutsu skill level. Kenjutsu is Kage level also in the form of a pair of nunchucks. These nunchucks have seals on them that have stored chakra in them that allows Lee to use one set to send lightning attacks that can either paralyze or kill and another set that can use wind attacks that can either cut or deflect thrown weapons. He is also able to hypnotize enemy ninja by spinning his nunchucks and give them subliminal messages that cause them to have trouble with depth proception as well as able to give a person motion sickness in some cases. He has chunnin level medical skills that do not require chakra so he can set bones, heal cuts with stitches, remove some poisons and a few other old style medical skills. Speed is Above Kage as he walks around with 2000 lbs on each leg and arm that he can drop down to zero by using a small sample of his blood in an instant, Strength is above Kage level, Stamina is above Kage level. Lee is also a master sealer in blood sealing. He is able to trick any seal that requires blood to open it that he is the person whose blood is needed bypassing who is suppose to be able to open it or he can make a seal that will allow 1 person out of a clan to open a scroll where no one else in that clan would be able to even though with normal blood seals they should be able to. Lee is able to trick people into thinking he is a bulky slow moving target or a hard worker and not skilled to fight ninja which gives him an advantage because if you underestimate him in the first 2 seconds of a fight he will kill you by the third second."

Hiashi said "My god, what were you thinking creating something like those 2."

Sarutobi said "Just wait, Lee is actually 3rd in chain of comand of the A-team with Sasuke 4th. On a side note about Lee, he is able to open 6 of the celestrial gates and he can open the first 3 with no side effects thanks to a seal that is in his nunchucks that store the chakra releasing the gates released into his body which makes it where it doesn't damage his body from overload as bad. I had a test for the A-team to see if they could get the forbidden scroll of seals from Kumo and Iwa. Durring their mission Lee himself fought and defeated the Yondaime Raikage himself going full out. Just wait until you hear the next 2. Go ahead."

Several of the clan heads paled as they heard this and Shikaku said "Next is Tenten Ookami. She is the only female member of the A-team and like Sasuke she is skilled in the art of seduction and distraction. Her taijutsu level is Also Jounin level but her Kenjutsu is far above Kage level."

The Sandaime snorts and said "Above Kage my ass, I've actually thought about making an S-rank mission to see if someone could find a weapons she HASN'T mastered yet...proceed."

Shikaku coughed and said "Like I said her Kenjutsu is above Kage, Ninjutsu is Jounin, Genjutsu is above Kage, medical jutsu is above Kage, chakra reserves Sannin, chakra control Above Kage, stamina is Sannin level, speed is Sannin level, strength is matched to Tsunade. She has the slug summoning contract as well. She carries an arsonal of over 1 million weapons on her at all times. Now while Tenten is skilled in seduction and distraction it is not her specialty...destruction is. Tenten has tools and weapons either made by her or obtained and modified by her to allow her to destroy anything while being as loud or as silent as she wants. As you may have figured out she is also a seal master in the form of destruction seals. She can create a seal that activates when you wipe your ass, be powerful enough to level Konoha, and not make a sound doing it. She is second in command of the team. She is also the teams weapon producer as she has skills as black smith and tailoring."

Danzo said "And how would you know that she has skills enough to be able to level Konoha and not make a sound."

Sarutobi said "When was the last time any of you saw or heard anything about Iwa."

Shikaku said "What does Iwa have to do with anything."

Sarutobi said "Remember how I said I sent them to get the forbidden scroll from Kumo and Iwa...Tenten created a seal that would destroy anything made of stone. She placed the seal inside the Tsuchikage office. Every building in Iwa was destroyed while all the cloths food, weapons, and people were left completely unharmed and no sound was ever made from the seal activating. All that was heard was the sound of people falling to the ground as all their homes and business were gone. Even their village walls were destroyed. Right now Iwa is hiding from the world trying to keep it a secret that they have no village as all the ninja of Iwa are having to spend their time rebuilding their village...the funny thing about the seal she made, it's still in Iwa and in about 3 months it will activate again so Iwa will not be a threat to our village for at least 5 maybe 10 years at least since they are having to protect themselves and all their clients are being sent away at the earth countries borders and are starting to come to other villages."

Shikaku said "Troublesome woman."

Sarutobi said "But not as troublesome as your nephew huh."

Several people looked confused and Chouza asked "Nephew."

Shikaku said "Yes...are you sure about wanting to reveal the truth about the leader of the A-team."

Sarutobi said "The leader of the A-team is the grandson of Nawaki Senju who was the Shodaimes grandson and the leader does have the Mokuton bloodline. He is also the grandson of Ami Nara, Yoshina mother and he also possesses the Kage bloodline. I will skip who his parents are for the moment because that will just open a screaming match so I will go into his skill level, Taijutsu he is Kage level as he knows 5 styles of taijutsu, ninjutsu is above Kage level as he has affinities to wind, water, earth, mokuton, and kage. He is a seal master in all other forms of sealing outside of the ones his teammates are master of. He has accademy level genjutsu but he is also immune to all genjutsu including those of the Sharingan. He has jounin level medical knowledge and kage level kenjutsu with his weapons being bo-staffs, spears, and whips. His chakra reserves are larger then all 5 kages put together and he has Jounin level control. His speed can only be bested by Rock Lee and Maito Gai, strength is Jounin level. Like all those of the Nara clan he has a high IQ...his IQ is 249 with Shikaku being 223 and his son Shikamaru being 227. Now what is suprising about his role on the team is that he is the teams infiltration expert. As I said he could be in this very room and we would not know it because of the fact he can shapeshift into anyone." shocking everyone.

Tsume said "Shapeshifting...how."

Sarutobi said "I guess you could call it a side effect. You see, he is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha who was the son of Nawaki and Ami and once I tell you his mothers name you should all be able to understand a few things...His mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

It took 10 minutes before anyone notice the Sandaime Hokage had started another cigar and Hiashi asked "So the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is the leader of the A-team."

Sarutobi said "The Mokuton bloodline neutralizes the effects the Kyuubi has on him so he has all the benifits of holding the Kyuubi and none of the side effects which is why no one has seen any signs of the Kyuubi influence on him besides the whiskers on his face." as he took out his cigar and whistled Do, Do, Rai, Do, Rai, Do. before he put the cigar back in his mouth and he started to change in front of everyone into Naruto who said "Yes I am." shocking everyone as the room suddenly had smoke coming from the air vents shocking everyone.

An explosion was heard and Danzo screamed as the ground under him gave way and he began to fall into the new hole in the floor which Naruto jumped and dived into after him as he saw Danzo falling off the chute into open air as a blur shot post grabbing Danzo and a scream of extreme lotus." was heard as Naruto cleared the building he saw Danzo head shoot through the bottom of the wagon where Sasuke was standing now on and he kicked the brakes and shot a fireball at the wood which caught on fire before he jumped off and slapped the horses ass.

Naruto flipped and landed on the ground and stuck his hands out and caught Tenten who had jumped on the ramp after him and Dazno slid out and Lee landed a few feet away and Naruto set Tenten down and began to flash through handsigns after he bit his thumb and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." as smoke filled the area and Gambunta was seen standing there and Naruto said "Hey boss, get us the hell out of here."

Gambunta looked and said "Your one short."

Naruto, Tenten, and Lee all 3 looked and all 3 said "PUSSY." as they saw Sasuke was gone.

Gambunta said "I see." before he jumped away.

In the village the relay that had been active in the security room and the antenna had showed everyone in the village who either had a TV or a RADIO on the entire council meeting and as they saw the wagon which was being consumed in flames with a man screaming in pain and agony being pulled by a team of horses through the village no one tried to stop it as they all saw Gambunta head away...

2 months later in the bingo book of every nation a simple message was put on the first page. It simply said **"If no one else can help you and you can find us, maybe you can hire, the A-team."**


End file.
